pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/Mo SoLS WoH Hybrid
Build talk:N/Mo Necro WoH Hybrid/Archive 1 __TOC__ Discussion This build thus far has not failed me in usage (mostly HM), but like any other, I am sure it could use some semblance of improvement. Also, I did not see any type of Soul Reaping powered protection build on the wiki, neither. Have at it in discussion! - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 09:18, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :N/Rt are better, monk skills are based on divine favor, Rit ones ain't. Won't vote this till tested, but I still think it's a failure. Didi 09:36, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well, skills like Orison of Healing and Heal Party need Divine Favor to be effective. WoH doesn't. Anyway, drop Res Chant. It's only really good on Mesmers with FC. --20pxGuildof 09:37, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Lol @ you thinking Heal Party uses Divine Favor. Thats rule 1 of monking, dude. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 05:11, 6 May 2009 (UTC) N/Rts don't have prots. Rawrawr 09:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) No but Protection henchman do. IMO it's just a high energy prot, to compliment a N/Rt or whatever. Morkai 09:50, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Needs more Foul Feast, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:49, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Heal Party is pretty awesome aswell. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:51, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Drop WoH and run RM for lol nrg. Rawrawr 09:52, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Wut's RM? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:53, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::I thought about Foul Feast, but I have not used it on here, since my MM has Foul Feast + Infuse Condition. It definitely is worthy of a variant IN THE LEAST, if not on the main bar. What do the rest of you think? And what would you replace to put Foul Feast on the bar? Also, Heal party definitely deserves to be in the varients. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† '''Lord Xivor' †]] 09:55, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Foul Feast instead of Cure Hex, I think. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:56, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::EPIC FAIL! non- Elite Rt spells cvan outheal this but prot with no Divine =/= Heal. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:55, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::You fail. It's called WoH. --20pxGuildof 09:56, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Exactly. Being as overpowered as Word of Healing is, it is extremely useful on a x/Mo. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 09:58, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Look at the one who's fucking failing here. Being able to spam Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit with the awesome heal that's called WoH wins the fucking game. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:58, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO U!!! Ritualist Resto spells outheal "12 Healing-Prayers-No-Divine-Favor-WoH" no problem! -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:58, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Being able to spam Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit with the awesome heal that's called WoH wins the fucking game. Just in case you misssed it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:59, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Igor I dont think y-- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT)ou understand RITS CANT FUCKING PROT Rawrawr 10:00, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fixed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:01, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::NO!!!! Spamming Prots with no Divine Favor is FAIL!!!! considering this build has nothing to heal with, also, Resurrection Chant is bad, no healer for 6 seconds is noGG GTFO. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Igor its not the only mo on the team, something else heals while this prots. Rawrawr 10:04, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Igor, you fucking fail. Go uninstall. Now. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:05, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Fonting is fun btw, so nicw of u guys to Troll on the PolarbearWay Talk page. ^^ And givind prot to Minion Bomber or an ele is always better [considering M-Bomber is a must for Nec Healers. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:05, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Igor stop being so bad at pve. I didn't even think that was possible. Rawrawr 10:06, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::NO U!!!!Im good at PvE, thats the point and I know that using this is a waste, atleast as long as it has WoH. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I think you're missing the part where every skill on this bar is pretty much spammable with high SR, including WoH. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:20, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::NO U!!!! Im not missing the point here, I just dont understand why to spam these Prots and not use uber powerfull Rt heals and Splinter Weapon if u are meelee or just Resto spells. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:28, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::For ten energy, WoH can heal for 376 health in three seconds. For ten energy, Spirit Bond can 'heal' for eight hundred health instantaneously. Protective Spirit can theoretically 'heal' for infinite-60 health, again instantaneously. --71.229.204.25 14:11, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Lol, I QQed at this, now get me 376 heal off WoH, at 12 healing it usually heals 187hp max if the target is below 50% of his HP, normally it would heal for 107 which is less than a resto spell that outheals that for the same 5 energy, idk, I might be talking about spirit transfer, but thats failsome, also I know how good SB can be, but the problem is that heroes often spam it mindlessly, and that makes it hard to even SL to keep up with. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 20:32, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Slight Changes To change the subject from the epic circus going on above....I changed out Resurrection Chant for Rebirth, and I am debating Foul Feast, as I know that is an extremely useful skill. What skill would you guys think is best to swap it out for? - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 10:05, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Cure Hex, I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:07, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::I'd say SB. You really don't need it horribly in PvE, and you have WoH. --20pxGuildof 10:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::That, tot. Although Hex Removal only really is necessary in certain situations. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:09, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Cure Hex is fine, Hexes are used quite often, and its better to have it rather then the opposite. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:11, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I'd rather take Foul Feast than Cure Hex if I had to choose. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:18, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::U dont hafta, take both. Suz for he U FAIL!!!! thing, always whanted to try it out. :P -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:20, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Heal Party I herd it wuz gud with limitless energy. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 10:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :I herd it was already mentioned on this talk page and as a result put in variants. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:04, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :urrite, heal party is good. Especially with 12 being specced into Healing and only using one healing skill is bad. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:17, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, there were two healing prayers skills before Heal Party was added, but I agree, it is not a bad skill to bring on this bar. I am personally still a fan of Spirit Bond, however, as it does some amazing protting when I use it in Vanquishes and Elite Missions/Dungeons. Too bad there is no room for both. :-( - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 13:48, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Take out Rez? -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 15:32, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Dr4goN's Vote Does this guy have ANY clue what he is talking about? Since when was this meant to be a "healing" build? - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 11:24, 24 March 2008 (EDT) N/Rt's beat this by far Drownz 11:39, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Anything beats this build in its current form. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 11:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::N/Rt's can't Prot. Dr4g0n is just plain stupid in thinking WoH sucks. --20pxGuildof 12:12, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::WoH on a necro does suck!!!!!!!!! There is no point at all wasting a slpt in your Sabway for this, its pointless! -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 12:13, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Who said anything about Sabway? --20pxGuildof 12:15, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Personally, I always play with a guildie, so one person puts sabway on their heroes, while the other one has an additional monk (this) an ele, and a tank...and ive got to say, it frikin pwns HM El33t 02:04, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Sabway ownz HM, of course, but we are STILL NOT talking about sabway. I hate it when it is ignorantly put to first place without comparison and people take it for granted. 05:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Needs RoF get rid of SB, PS > SB for PvE, replace it with RoF, and replace rebirth with dismiss condition Drownz 11:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Thoughts from anyone else? Personally, I have noticed Spirit Bond to be much more useful in Hard Mode. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 11:43, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::This exact build is just bad, no condition removal, not-very-good Hex removal, Sabway already has Prots and Anti-Hex, /fail it is. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 11:48, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Igor, shut up. Now. Everything you've been spamming here is fail. THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO BE FOR SABWAY! Anyway, "not very good Hex removal"? 12 second recharge (same as Veil) and heals for 102 health. If you think that sucks, uninstall. --20pxGuildof 12:21, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Cure Hex isnt as godly as u think I used these concepts loooong before u saw it here so uninstall urself I might know a bit more then u do. I never called it bad, I dont like this build because its just a nec packed with Prot Spels who knos why, with Heal Party it became better, I agree, besides Spirit Bond eats way too much energy. Also, read what OP said, this build is meant to remove the Sabway's main disadvantage, so u say its not meant to be used with it? Also Sabway is a general term, the point of sabway is the use of Minion Bomber that gives Necs Limitless energy, u dont know that, U FAIL!!!.... And the Minion Bomber alredy has enough Prot rly so with N/Rt with those Uber powerful non-elite Rt Heals they create a very potent party support. Atleast now this build looks better then it was looking, Heal Party on a nec, even after nerf is quite godly and makes it able to compete with N/Rt. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 12:44, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Igor, if you spam "U FAIL!" in extra large fonts again, I'm going to burn down your house or something. Seriously, my nerves are being molested because that's on them. Anyway, you shouldn't base a build off its Optionals. You don't need to run this in Sabway. This gives practically INFINITE ENERGY as well, as things always die in PvE and you have SoLS. Seriously, dude, shut up. You're like the only person who doesn't think this build is good, so you're full of wrong. --20pxGuildof 12:48, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::U FAIL!!! I say it to annoy u coz u are the only person who tells me to shut up so shut up urself, If u cant knock it off shut up yeah that felt good! Anyway, if u havent spotted I never said this build is bad, but its not good either, Its first of all it really isnt meant to be used with sabway as that would be totally pointless remove that in the build page then, so people dont get confused for F sake. As I was saying this build isnt perfect and lacks things that N/Rt does have like better Heals, Condi removal and damage buff-ups, spamming no-divine-favor prots might be good but sometimes it just pointless especially when they start casting it on he minion wall which is Uberfail and is generally useless, the build's initial look made me go EPIC FAIL!!! as it just had no sence or synergy whatsoever but had reschant shit which makes all the party die off while they rez, it had no party-wide heal and it had Spirit bond which is just an energy killer on any monk hero or N/Mo hero, I explained u what I didn lik about the build, happy? I dont care. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:36, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Igor, stop with the fucking big fonts and the fucking NPA. Go eat a dick. Rawrawr 13:37, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::EPIC FAIL!!! =/= ITS BAD or SUCKS. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:38, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Rawrawr, NO U!!!. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:39, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You will be banned if you continue. Its extremely disruptive. And plx don't try to out-troll me. Rawrawr 13:40, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I dont need to be Troll to Rock, u do, thats bad. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well atm i have a quote on my page by you that proves you suck epic hard at gw. Rawrawr 13:44, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Lol. I tried extremely hard not to feed the troll, but seriously, that comment and quote by you, Rawr, are pretty funny. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 13:46, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No Rawrawr, It only proves that u are a fucking Troll and suck at managing your heroes, take a hero monk or N/Mo and give him Spirit Bond, then look what they will do and what will happen. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:51, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I'm afraid you said SB sucked, you can't rly try to prove different. Rawrawr 13:52, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I like mudkips. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:54, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I said its an energy killer on any Monk Hero lrn to read, Im better than you, Im epic, ur not. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:55, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Honestly I'd say alot of people are. But from numerous things you've said, i honestly doubt that. Rawrawr 13:56, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I said its an energy killer on any Monk Hero lrn to read, Im better than you. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 13:55, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Just shut the fuck up igor, we are more then you, we have more experience then you, you are big and non hairy so u aint sexy either, just go and uninstall gw and install ur fucking ice climbers and wank over the small hammers, kk srsly just give up spirit bond is wtflol effective, its fucking 80 heal for almost every hit in decent places in PvE for 10 seconds, HOW THE FUCK CAN THAT BE BAD FOR EMANAGE SRSLY, LESS DIRECT HEAL STUFFS AND LEARN 2 PREVENT THE FUCKING DMG ISNTEAD KK, UR A CUNT. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 13:58, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::LRN TO SPK ENGLSH, some haiiry pplz need to shave moar thats the first thing and the other thing is that HEROES FKN SPAM SB TOO MUCH AND SOA REDUCES DMG! -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:01, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Actually he has alot better english than you, yours is fucking awful. And he's foreign. Rawrawr 14:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Im moar frgn then he iz and me english rocks and im epic and SB sucks energy too much ans soa reduces dmg and dont make the fun of me befoar i did it to u yeah what u whant? -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:04, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Heroes spam it, GFG thats what you do, you are a necro in PvE, infinitive energy, why the fuck do u think u have soul reaping and SOLS to keep it up, they manage it better then you igor so QQ to the next toilet. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:05, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Igor just stop talking seriously... lest you be the next social Pariah. To be onest your already at that lvl saying fish and rawr are bad and that you are better than them, cuz well your not. Stop spamming big messages, stop being an ass, and stop being wrong. You will get b& if this keeps up. Sad to say but if you guys keep responding to him you might meet the same fate, just chill out.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:07, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Stop making prey out of yourselfs, what did I do wrong? Said that i dont like the build? i cant say that? i can and will say that. I said that Rawrawr is a Troll, he is and I really dont like SB on heroes so knock it off, besides, u dont know me, u cant judge how cool I am, and i am cool. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:14, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Don't be a stickup, prove yourself beeing good before you argue with the ones who is known to know the game, and counter with arguments thats makes next to no sense, check my BM nomination, make urself one, who gets most votes u think QQ. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:20, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Im not a stickup, I say again, I think something is wrong, I will say so, be it. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:23, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :There's Extinguish, Foul Feast, and Convert Hexes in Variants, so there's no real argument for that, as far as I see. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:16, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Minor Edit Is really kewl. The whole fucking RC is clogged up with stuff from this talk page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 24 March 2008 (EDT) : And? They tell, I respond. Whats minor edit? -- [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 14:43, 24 March 2008 (EDT) On a similar note, any more spam on this page (i.e. any more edits that aren't pertinent to the build) are gonna result in bans. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 15:08, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Bloo Links Added some bloo links for stupid pplz and newbs. -- [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 08:10, 25 March 2008 (EDT) bloo -> blue. Epichammer 09:24, 15 December 2008 (EST) WoH Heroes are generally bad with WoH. I would take off the Hero tag because it might mislead a person that doesn't know that heroes need Micro of WoH every 5 sec or so. :I run this exact build on my hero perfectly better than any other N/Rt or N/Mo combination. In fact, this build was made for a hero initially. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 05:12, 29 March 2008 (EDT) The prob with Heroes and WoH is that they don't use it in the battle. Click on the icon and it is an anomally (w.e). They end up using it out of battle which is why i would take that tag off. ::Nvever seen this problem but Heroes are bad atcalculating when the target is under 50% health, it not a big issue with WoH though. Still, I think the build MUST have SoR and Glimmer in the variants. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:39, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::I agree on SoR. It's pretty awesome due to spammability. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:58, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Let me start by saying the severe lack of disrespect and foul language on here is appalling. I believe bans are in order. Second, I have personally tested out WOH on my necromancer/monk hero and they do just fine. Recently I have been playing with an idea such as this, and I found that if you give them SoLS they tend to attract more aggro in pve then if you replace this with lets say.. another heal/protection skill. However, if you take out SoLS it would be best to pair this with a minion bomber of a sort (for energy management issues.) As noted by others, the protection skills do not have divine favor in use which means there will be less of a heal. however... protection monks as a whole (using aegis, guardian, protective spirit, etc) do not heal for much even with divine favor. This build is illustrating how you can keep your protection monk, which are notoriously bad at maintaining energy, at acceptable energy levels throughout a battle. Third, n/rt sabway has many faults; realize this when you (Igor) comment on how it is much better than this. This is not meant to be sabway, replace sabway, or substitute for sabway. This is meant to be a replacement for a monk primary protter. Every build has its areas of use. A protection build such as this and others would be much better in lets say.. a melee only area. Now for the the finale... Try working with soul reaping powered builds besides sabway/discordway sometime, and perhaps you (users besides the author) will end up with creations such as this. I applaud you for your initiative in creating this build. As for all wiki builds, If you are unhappy with how it is shown.. modify it to how you prefer to play. Every build can have skills swapped while maintaining the same overall effect. So far I have had much luck with soul reaping powered builds including a protection build with the same idea this has, a glimmer of light based healing build, and a searing flames/nuker. Of course the power is not there, but then again.. how many primaries using the same skills can effectively manage energy in long battles? --[[User:SSDD|'SSDD']] :lolpvx 16:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :From the above: "This is not meant to be sabway, replace sabway, or substitute for sabway." If this is true, you might want to inform whoever wrote the notes section for this build. It very directly states that this build's creation was meant to address one of sabway's biggest weaknesses, the lack of hex removal and full protection. If that doesn't qualify as "a sabway substitute" then I don't know what does. If being a sabway substitute was not the intent when the build was written, then that comment needs to be removed. Otherwise, get used to people comparing it to sabway, because the build itself directly mentions sabway as an opposing strategy. >_> --BuildKitten 17:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) SoR Variant prof=n/mo soul=8+1+1 prot=12 heal=10of lost soulsof regenerationspiritof absorptionaegispartyoptionalrebirth/build Optional: * * * *Etc. Heal Party could be switched for Gift of Health. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:03, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :I haven't tried the build with SoR, however with the awesome e-management, theoretically, it seems it can be quite valid. However, it is not my preference bu far, due to the fact that it is not nearly as spammable as WoH, and overall healing per second, plus the ability to throw on multiple targets in a short period of time is much lower. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 20:53, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Just so we're clear, infinite energy isn't actually infinite, and that bar has 2 15e spells on it, plus two 10e spells. At nine SR, your MM better be creating and blowing up minions extremely fast or your healer is going to be out of energy in no time. 21:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) merge with this? and have more varients.Consitini 05:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) UA Variant prof=n/mo soul=12+1+1 heal=12of lost soulsspiritkissoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalaura/build The last spots should be filled in by skills like: * * (Soul Reaping 8 & Protection Prayers 10) * (Soul Reaping 8 & Protection Prayers 10) * * * * In combination with Soul Reaping & SoLS UA can be easily maintained, which supports a small healing boost and the fastest resurrect you can get.. :Konschu 14:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :....wut. You're using UA for a HEALER, and with no Divine Favor? That's an awful build. Healer's Boon is infinitely better for raw healing than UA, and considering that having a Necro primary means having no Divine Favor, that means there's only one reason to carry UA: the rez. And if you're that desperate for rez then you've probably already lost the battle. I'm sorry, but UA is totally not worth your elite slot in this scenario. There's a reason that Healer's Boon is among the variants and UA is not. --15:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC)BuildKitten Looking at this page and the archieve I can safely say my English skillz have improved greatly over the course of the past two years. I also find it funny that in the end I was actually right saying that N/Mo is in many ways inferior to N/Rt even in it's now polished version. Original build was even worse. --Iggy 's other account 21:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC)